Electromagnetic components are used in a variety of applications. In many industrial applications, electromagnetic components, such as inductors, are integral components in a wide array of machines. For example, high current inductors are widely used in filtering undesirable components from high power electrical signals. Conventional silicon iron steel inductors have limits on inductance as a function of specified cost, space, and weight. Conventional structures have been used in high current environments and applications, but prior efforts to meet power and saturation requirements have resulting in large components, high operating temperatures, and excessive electromagnetic emissions.